Sadly Before?
by goveggies
Summary: As Harry, Ron and Hermione try to make it through the summer, hardships they face could lead them to death and even worse, Azkaban...
1. Chapter 1 thru 3

**This tale starts out on a dark, stormy night, the day after classes at Hogwarts let out.**

**The day before, everyone said their good-byes to all of their friends at Hogwarts. It was a sad day for everyone. Dumbledore had died a few days back, and everyone was grieving over the loss. Their beloved Dumbledore was killed by none other than Severus Snape. He trusted him, and look how it turned out. After more than 100 years of life, he had died.**

**For the first time in his life, Harry had wanted to return to privet Drive. He did not know how to be happy anymore. All he could think about was**

**Dumbledore. Dumbledore SAVED Harry's life, and was killed shortly after. Harry could not stop blaming himself for the incident. If only he could have learned those silent incantations a little better, or somehow saved Dumbledore. But Dumbledore risked his life for Harry and Harry was grateful for that.**

**Shortly after returning to Privet Drive, Harry was already making breakfast. He had enjoyed doing so because it made him not think of the past year at Hogwarts. But all Harry really wanted to do was be alone.**

**For the whole month of June, Harry skipped some meals, and sometimes, he forgot about them altogether. Until that fateful day of July 1st...**

**Harry received a letter (by owl) from the Weasley's explaining that they wanted him to come and visit. Ron was able to apparate now, so if Harry wanted to come, Ron would gladly come and pick him up. But Harry knew that where Ron was, Ginny was. And he couldn't bear seeing her now. She had taken the break-up well, but Harry was in pieces. He knew it was the right thing, but if there was SOME way he could be with her without ANYONE knowing, he would. But he couldn't be. So he decided to turn down the Weasley's offer and stay here at privet drive for the remainder of the holiday.**

**By now, Harry had stopped skipping his meals and was not looking so thin.**

**Today was Harry's birthday, and he was not feeling as gloomy as usual. The Dursleys gave no acknowledgement whatsoever to this occasion, but Harry did. Harry knew that now, he could move himself into Sirius's old home, and not live here on Privet Drive. He was now of age, which is seventeen in the wizarding world. But the though of staying where his dead uncle used to live just made him feel sad. Like that creature inside his stomach had died.**

**So he decided that he would stop moping and go to the Burrow. He almost ALWAYS felt happy there.**

**He sent a letter to the Weasleys telling them he was coming until September. He had not passed his Apparation test, but he had a feeling Ron and his family would find some way to get him.**

**2 days later, he received a letter from the Weasley's telling him that Ron would be over at midnight that night. 6:45Harry Thought that gives me 5 hours to pack my trunk and tell the Dursleys I am leaving.**

**Harry packed his trunk full of everything he owned, for he would not be coming back here. No way. He was leaving this place forever.**

**Harry checked every nook and cranny in his small bedroom. He checked all of the broken floorboards for schoolbooks and other things, and finally, he quietly crept downstairs to wait for Ron.**

**Ron had arrived sharply at midnight, by floo powder.**

**Harry couldn't wait to finally leave this place. Forever. For his whole life, he was like the Dursleys slave. And now, he was free...**

**"C'mon Harry," Ron said. "Why do you have so much?"**

**"I'm finally moving out," Harry replied "So I brought everything."**

**"Oh," Ron said, remembering that Harry did NOT want to stay here. "Where are you going to live?"**

**"I'll tell you when we get to your house. My Aunt and Uncle are still sleeping and-"**

**"Oh yeah," Ron said "We best not disturb them."**

**When he arrived at the Burrow, Harry found the usual suspects. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, all ready to make something for Harry to eat.**

**" So...where are you going to live?" Ron asked.**

**"I guess I could live in Sirius's house. But I haven't really thought about it." Harry lied.**

**"Lets go unpack your things." Mrs. Weasley cut in.**

**But when Harry put his things in Fred and George's room, Ginny was waiting outside his door.**

**"Hello" Ginny said in her normal peppy voice. "How are you?"**

**"Fine," Harry replied in a sulky way**

**"Happy to see you too," Ginny said sarcastically and stormed off.**

**"what was that all about?" Ron asked**

**" I dunno. All I said was: fine." Harry replied.**

**A few days went by and Harry was actually happy. He played quiddittch (the teams being Ron and Harry: and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.). It was quite a site to see Mrs. Weasley on a broomstick, but they played anyway.**

**Four days after he arrived, Hermione arrived as well. Ron and Harry had to share a room so Hermione could have her own room.**

**"Eek!" Hermione screamed. "There's a rat in here!"**

**"That's Scabbers the second!" Ron said." And don't let that cat near 'im."**

**"Okay. But you take Scabbers." Hermione said coolly.**

**"Hermione?" Ron asked," Why in the world do you have this much stuff? I mean do you really need 7 brushes for you hair?"**

**"Ronald. I am a girl. I need 8 brushes, I just couldn't fit them all in." Hermione answered giggling.**

**Ron and Hermione fell on the floor laughing.**

**Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were alone in the kitchen.**

**"This is really awkward. I'm gonna go," Ginny said awkwardly.**

**"Wait-" Harry said, "Im sorry."**

**"What?" Ginny asked**

**"I'm- I'm sorry" Harry replied.**

**"For what?" Ginny asked, actually unsure of what the HELL he was talking about.**

**"For ever breaking up with you," He answered.**

**" At least you did it for the right reasons." Ginny said slowly.**

**Harry and Ginny moved closer and closer until-**

**"What's up?" Ron asked**

**"Oh nothing," Ginny and Harry replied together.**

**"just chatting" Harry said.**

**"Yeah, school stuff." Ginny lied.**

**"Ok," Hermione said, unsure if this was true, on account that they were standing less than 2 inches away from each other. There was silence. To Harry it was an hour, but to everyone else, it was only a minute.**

**"How about some quiddittch?" Ron asked. He didn't really want to play, but he wanted to break this awkward silence.**

**"Sure." They all answered quite quickly.**

**After their short game of quiddittch, they each received letters.**

**Dear Student,**

**We are obligated to inform you that Hogwarts will be not opening again this year. The ministry has decided it is too risky to have the school open again.**

**Greatest apologies,**

**Fred and George.**

**P.S. gotcha!**

**"Rotten twins." Ron said angrily. "They scared my half to death. I really thought that was real!"**

**"Me too." Hermione said**

**"Mum," Ron said, "Can we go to Diagon Alley. I know we don't know what we need for school, but I think it would be fun."**

**"Sure." Mrs. Weasley replied." We can go by Floor Powder. Tomorrow okay?"**

**"Yeah," Ron said happily.**

**Harry ate dinner with the Weasleys and that night, Mrs. Weasley was listening to Celestina Warbeck again. Last Christmas, Harry had spent the break at the Burrow. On Christmas night, Mrs. Weasley was listening to Celestina's horrible love songs. He remembered that night very clearly in his mind.**

**Harry and Ron went upstairs and played chess, while the girls listened to Celestina with Mrs. Weasley.**

**"I've just noticed your dad has been gone for quite a while." Harry said.**

**"Yeah, he's in Romania visiting Bill." Ron said.**

**After the barbaric game of chess, Harry was really tired and went to bed.**

**Harry woke up the next morning feeling very happy. Today was the day they were going to Diagon Alley. He would most probably spend a lot of time in the joke shop.**

**He went downstairs and found that everyone was ready to go.**

**" Are you guys ready to go?" Harry asked, "I'll go get ready."**

**"Take your time dear, we can wait." Mrs. Weasley said.**

**Harry rushed back upstairs and got dressed. He grabbed some money and ran downstairs.**

**"I'm ready." He said swiftly.**

**"Ok Ron, you go first." Mrs. Weasley said.**

**"Diagon Alley!" Ron said quite loudly after he had stepped into the flames.**

**Harry did not like using floo powder very much, but decided to go next.**

**After Harry, everyone else went.**

**After arriving in Random fireplaces, everyone met at the joke shop.**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry walked in and saw a horde of people crowding around the front of the shop.**

**"What is all this?" Harry asked Ron**

**" Probably a demonstration," Ron answered.**

**" Probably..." Harry repeated.**

**Harry heard Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione come in, wondering the same things.**

**It was weird for Harry when he was around Ginny. He felt as if he had broken her heart, even though she seemed fine. He didn't know what to, what do, or how to act. He was lost in a sea of brokenness.**

**"Harry?" Harry looked around and people were piling out of the shop. It was Cho.**

**"Hi Cho." Harry came out of his daze and looked at Cho. In his fourth year, he and Cho dated.**

**" How have you been? I know you were really close to-" Cho couldn't finish her sentence because tears were flowing out of her eyes. She ran out of the store and sat at a table nearby and cried. Harry went out and sat across from her. It was raining, but Cho was already soaked in tears.**

**"Sorry to just run out like that, but just to think about it kills me." Cho said softly**

**"Its ok. I understand," Harry replied.**

**"Really?" Cho asked.**

**"Yeah. It's been tough for everyone." Harry replied.**

**"Harry, Cho, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Hermione asked, soaked in rain.**

**"Yeah," Harry and Cho replied at the same time.**


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Arachnaphobia

Harry and Cho walked slowly and quietly behind Hermione to the ice cream shop. They passed by the closed Ollivander's wand shop and Fred and Georges joke shop before reaching the ice cream shop.

"Harry," Cho started, " I know we've been through a lot, but…"

"But what?" Harry asked.

"Would you consider being friends?" Cho answered.

"Yes," Harry answered surprised.

"Lets get some ice cream!" Cho said happily.

"Yeah," Harry said, happy to be friends with Cho again.

Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were inside already, eating ice cream.

"One chocolate ice cream," Harry said to the cashier, "Cho, do you want anything?"

"I'll get it," Cho said, " One strawberry ice cream for me."

Everyone sat and ate their ice cream. Harry was happy… for now.

Cho left for home, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley headed for the Burrow.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"I've forgotten the floo powder!" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Some shop around here has to have some," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"No, the only place that carries it is in Knockturn Alley. And the price for a small bag is very expensive," Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

They all thought for a minute and all became stumped.

"I have no idea what to do," Mrs. Weasley said. "I guess I'll go to Knockturn Alley and pick up a big bag, we're almost out at home anyway."

"Ok. We'll stay here." Hermione said.

They all sat in silence for a minute or two when Ginny suddenly said, "Ok. Awkward silence. I just had to break it." Everyone laughed.

"Ahh. It's a nice day. We should go swimming." Ginny said mysteriously.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." Ginny said.

"It is hot out though," Harry joined.

"Yeah. It is," Hermione and Ron said together.

"I'm back!" Mrs. Weasley was walking down the crowded walk with a large bag the size of an owl.

"I see you found some floo powder," Ron said sarcastically.

"Yes I did Ronald. And if I hadn't we'd be here all day," Mrs. Weasley said and Ron blushed embarrassed.

When they finally got home after a long day, they sat in the kitchen and ate dinner.

"Harry, will you take a walk with me outside after dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry said simply.

After dinner, Harry went outside and walked with Ginny.

"So…" Harry said.

"So…" Ginny said.

Ginny pushed Harry against a tree and kissed him.

"Whoa…" Harry said, but Ginny pushed him back onto the tree and started kissing him again. They fell onto the ground. Then suddenly Harry heard a whisper.

"What was that?" Harry said.

"Probably a squirrel ( :-)-smiley not part of the story, just me being stupid)," Ginny said and started kissing Harry again.

Meanwhile inside, Hermione and Ron were talking. Suddenly, they heard a scream from outside. They rushed out to find Harry and Ginny. Ginny was covered in spiders and Harry was trying to get them off. Hermione and Ron rushed over and helped, even Ron with his fear of spiders.

Once they got inside, Ginny changed her clothes and went out into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"Me and Harry were walking and I fell and the spiders just started crawling all over me!" Ginny sobbed.

"I thought I heard a whisper, but maybe it was just an animal." Harry said.

Outside, a tall, lean figure emerged from the trees…


	3. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-

"That was weird," Ron said after everyone had calmed down. Harry and he went upstairs while Hermione helped Ginny wash her hair.

"I know. It was like one moment, we were walking, and the next moment she was covered in spiders…" Harry lied. He knew he couldn't tell Ron what really happened out there.

"I have a feeling something else was out there. I heard a whisper. It sounded like 'Crucio' or something," Harry pondered.

"Dunno. But something definitely put those spiders on Ginny. There's no way they went there themselves," Ron said quietly. "But I'm going to bed. G'night."

"G'night,"

That night, Harry didn't sleep well. He felt as if spiders were crawling all over him. He dreamed that spiders were covering him, eating his skin….

"Harry! Get'up! We have to go!" Mrs. Weasley was racing around Harry's room grabbing everything and throwing it into his trunk.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, half asleep.

"Dear, we've been robbed!" Mrs. Weasley replied frightened.

"Wha-?" Harry asked, now fully awakened.

"We've been robbed!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Well, get up!"

Harry got up and ran around the room shoving everything into his trunk.

"Oh damn!" Harry said, "Hedwig's not back yet!"

"It's ok. She'll find us." Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

At this point, everyone was downstairs bustling around, but all the well frightened. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were gathering the last of their things while Harry and Mrs. Weasley emerged from the upstairs.

"What exactly was stolen?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Only one thing was stolen. Our clock." Mrs. Weasley replied quite slowly.

They all gathered with their trunks in front of the fireplace.

"Where are we going to go?" Ron asked.

"The Hog's Head Inn," Mrs. Weasley replied quite simply.

Ron went first, by floo powder of course, Ginny after. Then Hermione went quite gracefully. Then it was Harry's turn. He never liked nor was good at going by floo powder but somehow he always made it through. Mrs. Weasley insisted that she go last in case the intruder was still there, but she met with them fine at the Hog's Head.

"Hello, can you spare two rooms?" Mrs. Weasley asked after they had all come through and dusted themselves off.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We only have one room." The innkeeper said.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley said, " I guess that will do, I suppose."

Everyone piled into the tiny room.


	4. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Once they had all piled into the tiny inn room, they unpacked their things and headed downstairs for some supper and tea. Harry was very perplexed by the robbery. _Why the clock? _He asked himself over and over again.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire of the Hog's Head Inn talking about random things. Molly was sitting at the bar drinking a strange concoction of rum and some Muggle soft drink. Ginny was sitting in a booth near the middle of the pub. She was drinking a butterbeer and reading a book. Unexpectedly, Ernie Macmillian walked into the pub. Ron and Hermione saw him, as did Harry, said hello and returned to whatever they were doing previously. Ginny walked over to him.

"Hey Ernie" she said lazily.

"Hey Ginny" he said excitedly. They weren't best friends, but they knew each other from the corridors and such.

"What're you doing in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

" Nothing actually. Just strolling. You,"

"Long story."

"I've got time. This is a long street. We can talk."

"OK. But no laughing. Or feeling sorry for me."

"Deal."

They walked down the busy Hogsmeade street and Ginny told the story of the robbery.

"They stole what?"

"A clock."

"Why a clock?"

"Dunno, but it was the only thing missing,"

"Weird"

"You're telling me?"

They laughed for a moment, then silence.

"Ginny, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"I know a great place. We can eat, and do some muggle karaoke. It'll be fun,"

"Why the hell not?"

They walked down to the "We Love Muggles!" karaoke and drinks bar. They danced, sang and ate till midnight. Ginny never felt happier. At around 12:05, Ginny and Ernie arrived at the Hog's Head and had a long kiss goodnight.


	5. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"How'd you like the karaoke?" Ernie asked, wishing he could think of more than Smalltalk.

"It was great," Ginny replied, wishing she could stay out all night.

" I'm glad you liked it. It was my grandmother's favorite place in town." Ernie said, "She loved it."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Ginny said blandly.

" I guess so," Ernie said.

Ernie leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away, wishing it were Harry leaning in to kiss her. Ernie tried again, not understanding Ginny's reaction.

"I'll see you around, Ernie," Ginny said. Ginny walked into the inn feeling bad that she rejected Ernie's second kiss. She had a lot of things on her mind. Harry, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Harry….

She walked up to the room and opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I told you, I was going out with Ernie and I'd be back later!" Ginny replied.

"When you said later, I had no idea that had meant 1 o'clock! I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea I would be this late. We went to a karaoke and…and I guess we lost track of time. I'm sorry"

"A karaoke?" Ron asked, puzzled. "I didn't know you sang…"

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Ginny said and ran to the small couch where she slept.

Harry sat on his makeshift bed, wondering about Ginny and Ernie's date. _I wonder if they kissed….I wonder what they did…I wonder if she thought about me… _Harry pondered these things for a while, and then finally fell asleep.

"Wake up Harry! Wake up!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs into Harry's ear.

"Whassagoinon?" Harry said, trying to wake himself up.

"Mum's found something…a letter of some sort. She wants us all to be there when she opens it. I think it's from Hogwarts," Ron said excitedly.

"Okay," Harry said sleepily.

Mrs. Weasley opened the envelope and read the letter aloud.

"Dear Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be open again this year! We are sad to say that we are being required to replace our beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"A great wizard, a friend to all student and teachers, a caring soul, Albus Dumbledore was a grand man. On a dark night, he was killed by Severus Snape, a trusted friend and teacher. He did not deserve his death.

"His position as headmaster will be filled in by Minerva McGonnegal, former Transfiguration teacher. Tiana Benuva, acclaimed transfigurator, will fill her position as transfiguration teacher. Leucetius Karalna, auror for the ministry of magic, will fill the position of Defense of the Dark Arts professor. Scipio Flintuna, famous for love potion number 8.9, will be filling in for Severus Snape as Potions master.

" Classes will begin as usual, September 1st, please be ready and at platform 9 and ¾ by then. A list of your required books is attactched.

Thank you,

Minerva McGonnegal"


	6. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8-

"So, Hogwarts _will_ be back this year?" Ron asked. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Harry said. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the window. Ron, terrified, went to see what it was. It was Hedwig, who had finally found them at the Hog's Head. Harry untied the letter from her foot.

"It's from Percy," Harry said.

"Oh, let me read it," Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letter.

_Dear family, Harry and Hermione,_

_I am so glad that Hogwarts will be open this year. I finished it, and I have hoped that all of my brothers and sisters would too. I doubted this for a while, but now I see it's possible. I am also glad about something else._

_In the past year, I have been dating someone I'm very, very fond of. We have decided that we are to get married. Her name is Hayley Lipstien. She is a wonderful woman; I can't wait for you to meet her. We have decided to get married on August 16. We would love for you to come, Harry and Hermione included. _

_This letter is not all good news. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I feel I must be. Something has happened in Romania, with dad. It seems that he was hurt by one of the dragons. He broke his leg and he has lost his memory. He remembers nothing, no one, not even that he is a wizard. The doctors and nurses at Mungo's say it might be a temporary amnesia, but nothing is for sure. I am sure everything will be all right. I hope._

_Love,_

_Your son, brother, and friend, Percy._

Tears streamed down Molly's face.

"What's it say mum?" Ron asked,

" Your father's been hurt. He lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything. Here, you read it," She said, handing the letter to Ron.

"Percy? Married?" Ron kept reading the letter. A single tear crept down his face. "He doesn't remember? Anything?"

The letter was passed around the room, next to Ginny, then to Harry, then to Hermione.

"Well, I guess we should all get some rest. Maybe we will go see your father at Mungo's tomorrow." Molly said. Harry, saddened and excited at the same time, looked around the room. Ginny was crying, Ron looked mad and confused and Hermione looked sad, mad, confused, upset and in a way excited. Harry walked over to where Ginny was.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry about your dad. I wish there was something I could do. I know how it feels to not have a dad. I wish I could." Harry said apologetically.

"But you don't know how it feels. You never knew your dad," Ginny sobbed angrily, "He died when you were two! You never knew him!"

"That's not fair! I know what it's like everyday to not have a father. You think I just go about my everyday life not thinking about him? Or my mum?" Harry offered. "Why don't we go for a walk? We can talk. Or just walk."

"Alright. I guess. That sounds okay," Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny walked through the empty streets of Hogsmeade. They walked in silence for what seemed to be an hour before Ginny burst into tears.

"Why dad? Why him? Why not some low-life, like Lucious Malfoy? Or his damned son?" Ginny sobbed

"I dunno. Bad things always happen to good people I guess." Harry said sympathetically.

"I guess so. I hope the doctors can fix him," Ginny sobbed.

"Me too," Harry said


End file.
